


Sisters of the Moon

by thedisassociation



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisassociation/pseuds/thedisassociation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is magic all around us, if I do say so myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing collection of drabbles/short fics I've been writing on Tumblr. I thought it would be easier to collect them all in one place. Unless noted, assume they're all unconnected. I take requests [here](http://thedisassociation.tumblr.com/ask).

**[Misty/Zoe]**

Zoe burns. Misty can feel her calling out, reaching out towards her, pulling at her soul until Misty has no choice but to follow where Zoe might lead her. It burns like fire, like the scorching flames that took her life, and consumes her entire world. She wonders if there is a limit on resurgence and if she has moved into the single digits. Surely she is running of of life to give herself and Zoe.

Misty swears that it will not happen again. Zoe will not come in. If she does not come in, then she cannot leave and take Misty’s whole heart with her, cannot rip Misty’s heart out of her chest and leave her a seared and scarred corpse, fingers tingling, flames licking at her neck.

She will be strong. She will be Stevie after Fleetwood Mac. She will be Bella Donna and The Wild Heart. Zoe will come around and she will be “Stop Draggin’ My Heart Around” and “Stand Back.”

Misty will not need a tribe. She will be better without one. It will hurt less.

There’s a knock at the door, soft, gentle, almost teasing. She wonders if the hands on the other side of the door can tease in other ways.

Misty is hopeful. She doesn’t want to be. She doesn’t want to hope that this time will be different, that Zoe will stay, that they will create their own coven from their combined powers. They can be better together, she knows it.

Zoe opens the door, pushes it in carefully. Her hair enters before the rest of her, long strands of light gold swaying as she leans to peak her head around the door.

Misty sits up.

"Hey," Zoe says. She smiles and Misty is gone.

Zoe leaves again, much later, after the sun has gone down and the moon is big and bright in the night sky. She lets Zoe go. She is “Dreams” and “Storms.” She is “Gypsy.” She is burning.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**[Cordelia/Madison]**

She shouldn’t be doing this. She was a teacher, a headmistress. She had a responsibility to these girls, to guide them, to help them grow and become better women and better witches. She was the authority figure, the one in charge. Although as Madison straddled her, smirking, Cordelia didn’t feel very in charge.

Madison gripped her hands, guiding them to her waist until Cordelia sighed heavily and pressed her fingers against Madison’s bare skin.

"We shouldn’t," Cordelia murmured.

Madison responded with a roll of her hips and a quirked eyebrow. “Would you get over it already?” Madison replied, shifting her hips and putting her hands on Cordelia’s shoulders lightly.

She leaned in, so close that Cordelia could feel her warm breath across her cheek, could see her dilated pupils, her flushed skin. “Or do you wanna stop?” Madison whispered, breathless.

Cordelia groaned and closed the minuscule distance between their lips.

Madison pulled away, grinning. “That’s what I thought.”


	3. Chapter 3

**[Zoe/Madison, for anonymous]**

"But, Madison…I’m not gay."

"No one said you were. I’m in a house full of women and I’m horny. So what are we going to do about this?"

"Go outside the house and find you a guy? I think there’s one next door."

"But you’re right here."

"Madison…"

A kiss, quick and stolen.

"look, just…try it a little first before you say ‘no’? Live a little for once in your life."

Pause. Deep breaths. A small smile.

A kiss, given freely.


	4. Chapter 4

[Zoe/Misty, set sometime after episode six]

Zoe fidgeted at the entrance to Misty’s home, the black nail polish on her fingers slowly being chipped away as she dug them into the object in her hand. She picked at the thin groove where the pieces connected until she almost pulled it apart. It would have been fitting, she thought, to pull apart this thing so that it would feel like her - a whole mass being ripped in different directions until she didn’t know who were the good guys and who the bad.

"Are you just going to stand in the door all day?" Misty asked, breaking Zoe out of her thoughts.

Zoe stepped in tentatively. Misty made her nervous. At the academy, she had practically risen to the leader of her fellow young witches. But here, there was only Misty and the sound of frogs croaking outside, crafting a unique swamp song for a unique swamp witch that Zoe couldn’t figure out.

Mist wanted a tribe, a place to call her own with people who understand her. But now Zoe. Not Zoe and her people.

"No, I - I just came to see you," she said hesitantly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, acting like the girl she had been straight off the train in New Orleans all those weeks ago.

Zoe took a deep breath, straightened up, lifted her chin a bit. She wasn’t that girl anymore. She was a witch, just as much as any of the others.

Misty raised an eyebrow and shot her a look full of contempt. “Come to ask for another favor? You need another life come back?” Misty asked. “Because I’m not doing it. I’m sick of doing things for you, hoping you’ll stick around instead of running off and -“

She stopped speaking. She had said too much.

"My place is at the academy," Zoe replied. "They need me right now."

Misty nodded absently, looking just past Zoe, staring outside the door just as twilight began to set in. “What are you doing here then?”

"I wanted to see you," Zoe said honestly. "I have something for you," she added, smiling a little bit, hoping that it might earn her a smile back.

It did.

Zoe held out her hands, offering the object there to Zoe, who took it with uncertainty. Something passed through Zoe as their hands brushed, an confusing electricity and inevitability all at once. She had never been more aware of this thing between them as she was at that moment, this thing that said they were the same, her and Misty; they were cut from the same cloth, they were just a long ways apart.

Misty turned the object over in her hands curiously.

"It’s a -" Misty paused for a long moment.

"An iPod, yeah," Zoe finished, her smile growing. "So you can take your music out with you. I even filled it with Stevie Nicks for you."

Misty sighed and for a second, Zoe thought she might be asked to leave. But then Misty looked at her, finally really looked at, and smiled at her.

Zoe understood then why Misty was the necromancer, the one with the power of resurgence. When she smiled, Zoe knew why she was chosen to bring the dead back to life. She probably didn’t even need the power, she could maybe do it with a smile.

"Thank you," Misty said. "You wanna stay a little while?" she asked, sitting down on the bed. She held the iPod upside down in her hands.

Zoe hesitated. The coven was in disarray, there was drama and intrigue unfurling at every level. And Spalding was still tied up in the attic.

"Somebody’s gotta teach me how to use this thing," Misty went on, waving the iPod unnaturally.

"Okay," Zoe finally answered, nodding. She sat down next to Misty on the bed and took the iPod from Misty. Their legs were touching and Zoe could feel the rest of the fabric between them, the long and important part between life and death.

Misty placed a hand on Zoe’s leg absently and leaned in close. It felt like the most natural thing in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

[[anonymous](http://thedisassociation.tumblr.com/post/67747703172/could-you-do-another-fanfic-of-zoe-madison-from-ahs) requested: Madison/Zoe, something steamy and a little smutty]

Madison gripped Zoe’s outer thighs tightly, digging her fingernails into the soft flesh until Zoe groaned and closed her eyes for a moment. Her fingers ran through Madison’s hair softly, pushing it away from her face, preparing for what she knew what come next (it was going to be her.)

Madison leaned into the touch briefly, the feel of Zoe’s hand sliding through her straight hair, tugging on it just a little bit, was enough to keep her going. It was almost enough to make her feel, almost. She pressed a wet kiss against Zoe’s inner thigh, just one, and waited, smirking until Zoe sat up and looked down at her, kneeling on the floor mostly naked.

"Are you sure about this?" Zoe asked, mistaking Madison’s teasing for hesitance.

Madison resisted the very strong urge to roll her eyes. It was just like Zoe to assume the worst. “Obviously I am,” she said, “or I wouldn’t be down here. Listen, I know you have a complex about your ‘killer vagina,’ but I figured even you would know a little bit about foreplay.”

Zoe’s legs twitched and Madison held them in place firmly, easing the sting of her words with another kiss to the thigh. The skin was soft and warm and inviting, so very inviting. Madison couldn’t get over it. There was so much life in such a relatively small part of the body. There were muscles, bones, blood, nerves. There was life. Zoe had life and Madison had to remind herself that she had all the same parts that Zoe did.

But it didn’t feel the same. It wouldn’t feel the same until Madison was buried deep inside Zoe, feeling muscles clench around her fingers, tasting the sweat that broke out across Zoe’s skin, hearing the sound of Zoe crying out ring in her ears until it was all she knew anymore.

Zoe opened herself to Madison and Madison took until she trembled along with Zoe. She pushed deeper and harder and Zoe let her, urged her on until she felt everything again.

The rush lasted for only a little while, fading after Zoe had insisted on post-sex snuggling that Madison would never publicly admit to. It was enough.


	6. Chapter 6

[for [Bianca](http://mistyszoe.tumblr.com/): Misty/Zoe, set sometime in the not too distant future]

Zoe stood quietly at the door for a moment, pausing at the threshold of Misty’s home in the swamp as she always did. It never felt right to just barge in unprepared. Zoe always needed just a little time to collect herself.

The opening notes of a once unknown but now familiar song drifted out onto the porch and Zoe smiled, knocking lightly on the door as she pushed the door open and peered inside. Her smile grew.

Misty was dancing in the middle of her recently redecorated home,  black shawl wrapped around her body as she spun around in time to the sound of Stevie Nicks’s voice.

Zoe said nothing, just stood in the doorway, leaning against the wooden frame and grinning. She never had to say anything, Misty always just seemed to know, seemed to sense her presence somehow. Misty stopped mid-spin and her face lit up when she spotted Zoe. She sent Zoe the sweetest smile that Zoe had ever seen in her entire life. Misty was like that, fiery and willful, capable of great power, the kind that could get your blood flowing and your cheeks burning with just a single look. But Misty was also just as capable of great goodness, of taking care of the wronged and the broken things in the swamp, healing them with her smile and a bit of magic. Zoe was pretty sure that smile could have calmed even the wildest of swamp beasts, if only by virtue of the fact that it belonged to Misty Day.

"Zoe," Misty greeted her happily, turning Stevie down just a fraction. She met Zoe at the door and pulled her inside, an arm wrapped around Zoe’s shoulder, a hand pressing lightly against the space between her shoulder blades. "What are you doing here? You haven’t brought me another dead body, have you? I don’t know if there’s enough mud left in the swamp after last time."

Zoe chuckled and shook her head. “No, no bodies. Just me this time,” she said, letting Misty lead her inside. Misty could have led her anywhere.

Misty was humming along to the song playing from the speaker attached to the iPod Zoe had given her, almost in a daze.

"I told you that I’d come back," Zoe added.

Misty nodded, her hand gliding effortlessly down Zoe’s back. “So you did.”

"I came back for you, I -" she stuttered. The room grew warm and Misty stopped humming and stared at her intently. Zoe took a deep breath, feeling foolish. She didn’t have to be that girl anymore. Too much had happened, between her and Misty, between them and the coven. It was over now and the dust had settled. So why did it feel like Zoe was starting over, here in this shack out in the middle of nowhere?

She started again. “This was the song that was playing the first time I came here.” Misty nodded and perhaps sensing some of her nervousness, rubbed her hand over Zoe’s lower back, her pinky finger slipping up underneath the bottom hem of Zoe’s shirt.

"You, uh, you asked me if it ‘penetrated my soul’, you remember? If it ‘told me the truth about everything I’ve ever felt’?"

Misty hummed an affirmation and continued to rub her back. Zoe twisted slightly, pulling away but managing to catch Misty’s hand in hers. “That’s distracting,” she explained. Misty grinned at her.

"I didn’t really understand what you meant then, even though I said I did," Zoe said honestly. "I get it now, Misty. I finally got the truth about  _Rhiannon_.”

"And what is the truth, Zoe?" Misty drawled.

"You’re my Rhiannon," she said and then immediately rolled her eyes. "Oh, man. That was super cheesy and lame. It sounded way better in my head, I swear. It’s just, like, the lyrics are, you know, about love and stuff."

Zoe felt like she was digging herself a grave with every word she spoke until Misty kissed her, kicking dirt back into her metaphorical tomb with every brush of her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

[Misty/Zoe]

Misty’s hands were on her back, fingers lightly caressing the skin, running along her spine. Misty raised her chin and looked down at Zoe as her fingertips ghosted over the flesh of Zoe’s hips. Zoe shivered at the sensation and the look in Misty’s eyes, like she knew the secrets of Zoe’s life and the secrets of Zoe’s eventual death, like the universe and its rules were her plaything. In a way, they were.

"Would you believe that I’ve done this before?" Zoe asked.

Misty moved, stepping impossibly close, removing the small gap between them. Zoe could feel everything, the steady rise and fall of Misty’s chest as she breathed, the slight movement of her hips as she twisted just enough to slip a leg between Zoe’s thighs.

"Done what?"  Misty wondered.

"Slept with someone who used to be dead."

"The key phrase is ‘ _used to be_ ,’ Misty drawled. She pressed forward, shifting her hips in time to the music in the background. The voice of Stevie Nicks filled the room and Zoe groaned. “There’s nothing dead about me anymore, sweetheart.”


	8. Chapter 8

**[Cordelia/Madison, set immediately after Cordelia finds out the truth of Madison’s death]**

Cordelia’s hands shook. She tentatively reached out again until a hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her.

"Wait," a familiar voice said. "You’re not going to flip out again, are you?"

The familiarity gave her pause. She was alive. Again. She had been dead and now she wasn’t. Cordelia had hoped that Madison wasn’t dead, had almost convinced herself that Madison had left of her own volition, seeking a greater thrill than she could find at Miss Robichaux’s. Sure, it would have meant that the school wasn’t enough for Madison, that  _Cordelia_  wasn’t enough. But the truth, while not altogether shocking, was still worse. Madison hadn’t left because she wanted to; she had been taken.

Cordelia lowered her hand slowly, letting Madison’s fingers ghost over the skin of her wrist, then trail across her fingers as she put her hand down. It occurred to her that Madison, selfish movie star Madison, had stopped her from taking a tumble down the long staircase.

"No," she finally said. "I don’t think I’ll have another vision."

Madison pulled away and had Cordelia been in position of her normal sight, she would have seen something there that would have given her pause. But she didn’t.

"Madison, will you assist me down the stairs? I need to get ready," she said, holding her arm out. She didn’t wait for an answer and started moving, forcing Madison to stumble towards her.

The younger woman moved instantly, taking Cordelia’s arm with her left hand and placing her other against Cordelia’s back. She told herself that it had nothing to do with the Cordelia of it all, that she just didn’t want to be held responsible for a death so soon after her own revival. Her patience in aiding the newly blind woman down the stairs also had nothing to do with the fact that it was Cordelia.

If she had given voice to this fact, they both would have known it was a lie. So she said nothing.

"What are you going to do?" she asked instead.

"Kill my mother," Cordelia said immediately.

Madison grinned. She liked this side of her headmistress. “Can I help?”


	9. Chapter 9

**[katya-karamel asked for Madison/Zoe]**

"You know, Zoe, I think you’re missing something really important."

"What?" She looked worried, eyes wide as she looked at Madison. "Is it about Fiona?"

"No," Madison said simply, pausing for a beat. "It’s about you, me, and Kyle."

"I, uh, I think I got how that works."

"Actually," Madison ran a hand down Zoe’s arm, fingertips trailing over her skin, giving her goosebumps. "You seem to be under the delusion that it’s either you and Kyle, me and Kyle, or the three of us…"

Madison waited to see if Zoe would connect the pieces she was being given. She didn’t. Madison sighed and rolled her eyes before taking Zoe’s hand and tugging on it slightly. “I’m saying that there’s room for a little lady loving in our Night of the Living Dead threesome.”

"Oh," Zoe said. She felt the insistent pull of Madison’s hand on hers, leading her towards the bed. "Oh," she said again, finally understanding.

"Finally. I thought I was going to have to send you a written invitation."


	10. Chapter 10

**[Misty/Cordelia, set immediately after Hank leaves in episode 9]**

Misty stood awkwardly for a moment, torn between consoling Cordelia and saving her from the embarrassment of talking about it. She would wait, she decided and see what Cordelia wanted to do. “So you married that guy, huh?” she said. Patience had once been her strong suit - she had spent years waiting for a place to call home - but now that she was part of something, now that she was sharing magic with someone that she could teach and be taught from, patience was less forthcoming.

Cordelia pressed a hand against the table, looking at her with mismatched eyes. “Nobody’s perfect,” she said simply, taking a few deep breaths.

"Stevie might be," Misty replied, suppressing a grin when Cordelia gave her a look somewhere between exasperation and endearment. "I mean, right. Nobody’s perfect."

"I - I thought once that maybe Hank was. He loved me. We were going to start a family together. I could picture it so vividly," Cordelia’s voice trembled and her features contorted, her new eyes welling up. She had been so strong standing up to Hank, Misty thought, and now she was broken in a way that Misty couldn’t fix. "I thought that maybe once, I could have something wonderful."

Misty reached out a hand, placing it on Cordelia’s shoulders in support. Stevie played on in the background. Cordelia had been so happy before, showing her the power in unexpected places and things, and Misty had been so happy to learn. She’d never been happier with another living or recently-dead soul in her life. And now there was this, this pain, this anger and loss.

"Well, shit. You still can, Miss Cordelia," she tried uncertainly. "You want to help me do some magic again? That makes you smile."

Cordelia laughed a little bit and it was just enough to make Misty give her a small smile. Stevie sang still, about love and the kind of connection it creates between people, the way hearts and souls can come together in unexpected and moving ways.

Cordelia hugged her then, just for a moment. She wrapped her arms around Misty and brought her close and held her there and everything Misty thought Stevie had taught her about love was redefined.

"Sure," Cordelia said, pulling away.

Misty nodded and said nothing.


End file.
